The Warriors King Of Coney: Moving ThroughPart 1
by NathanTheWarrior
Summary: The First In the series of The Warriors Kings Of Coney. Cleon is back to lead The Warriors but there is something going on in Coney, something weird and with a new wannabe gang in town The Warriors are on guard and ready to get Moving Thorugh. Rated: T Contains Strong Language.


The Warriors KOC:Moving Through Part 1

There they stood, The Warriors... In the middle, The Heart of Coney Island.  
The original members still standing six months after the night. Rembrandt-standing with his paint can bag loosely strapped around his body. Vermin-still smiling, his fringe swinging around wildly in the wind. Snow-a serious look on his face, he stood looking with his eyes slightly squinting. Ajax- He got lucky, that cop car crashed that night, he wriggled free stole the keys and came back to Coney, he must of been expecting a fight as he was cracking his knuckles, wriggling his fingers in his black leather gloves. Cowboy-still wearing his black cowboy hat with his hair breaking free from the sides and some from the front. Cochise-his native like necklace dangled from his neck as he stood firmly looking into the distance. Swan-the warchief for now, his blonde hair flowing in the wind accompanied by Mercy-the girl from Tremont.

"You think they're comin'?" asked Vermin. "Why would they not?" replied Swan. They stood like soldiers, in a line looking in the same direction, all looking at the black car turning the corner.  
"Looks like they're here" Said Ajax. "No Shit" Said Vermin sarcastically. The car came closer and closer. Until it stopped, right in front of The Warriors. Out came Masai; the new leader of The Riffs.  
Another figure came out of the car...instantly all The Warriors grinned...a familiar face. "I'm Back"  
said The Man. "We know" replied Swan. The Warriors laughed. The Man and Swan joined hands with a loud smack and smiled at each other, The Warriors all took their turn at greeting the man. Masai waved goodbye and left The Warriors and The Man in the middle of Coney. "So...did you miss me?" Asked The Man.  
"Ofcourse we did Cleon...'course we did" replied Swan.

The return of Cleon had The Warriors buzzed and excited, the new bloods met their Warcheif and The Original Warriors sat and talked with Cleon. They chatted about how Cleon was nearly killed and how The Riffs let Cleon go after finding out the truth. Hours past and The Party started, The Warriors Girls come out to play and The Groove came on. Swan took Mercy outside so they could have privacy. "I love you so much Swan" said Mercy.  
Swan kissed her gently and stroked her face. "Feels great" said Mercy. Mercy moaned as things heated and Swan moved in to her bra. "What a party!" Shouted Vermin walking out of the hangout with Cowboy and Ajax.  
"I know, Fuckin' A! those chicks are hot!" Said Ajax waving his beer around. Vermin and Cowboy laughed hard and nearly fell over. "Careful Man!" Said Cowboy sarcastically. The other two laughed. The boys spotted Swan and Mercy near the fence. "Y-yo look!" Said Vermin trying to keep in his and Cowboy laughed together whilst Ajax kept his Eyes on the two lovers. "Shut the fuck up" whispered Ajax. The two silenced and watched with Ajax."oh!  
Swan! you make me alive, baby" moaned Mercy as Swan put his fingers into Mercy's underwear and slid them "in". They continued, as it was really heating a voice shouted across to Swan. "OH! SWAN! YOU NAUGHTY BOY! OH LA LA" shouted Vermin.  
Swan looked very embarassed as Cowboy, Vermin and Ajax were laughing their heads off, pointing their fingers and rolling around in laughter. "ASSHOLES!" shouted Mercy. Swan tugged Mercy along and they went back to The Hangout. As for Ajax, Vermin and Cowboy they laughed all night long until it came morning.

The Hangout was a mess, underwear and bras all over the floor mixed in with empty beer glasses and sick stains. The room filled with nude women and some nude men. People slept on the couchs and floor. Ajax was the only awake one, obviously he was checking out the Blonde Girl's Massive tits and complementing on them. "Fuckin' A, she is mine tonight" said Ajax. "Shut up Ajax" said Vermin.  
"But man! look at that blondie's-". " I know Ajax, I know" Interuppted Vermin. Later that day Cleon organised an Assembly for The Warriors.  
Everyone was real wasted at the party so it was a rough morning but somebody had to go on racket patrol. Snow and Rembrandt were the most sober so they went out and packed heavy. First Store "Voodoo Motors". "Hey pete!" shouted Snow, Skinny Pete(Voodoo Motors owner)stumbled out of his dirty shack. "Where's the pay?" asked Rembrandt. "WARRIORS! THEY TOOK IT OFF ME MON!" shouted Pete in pain.  
"Who the fuck are you talkin' about?" asked Snow. " The-Th-The Madison Boys!" whispered Skinny Pete.  
"Who the fuck are The Madison Boys?" Asked Rembrandt. "Da new gang in town" said pete "I'll show you Bruddahs!" he added then led them to The Madison Boys.

Pass Meat Market and to The Little Buddha, A group of three men sharing out cash. "Yo! this is Warriors Turf!" shouted Snow. The men turned to Snow.  
"OH SHIT!" shouted one of the men, they dropped the money and ran off into the distance. The three laughed and Snow collected the money that had been dropped.  
"Let's go" said Rembrandt and they went off to collect pay. The patrol ended and Snow and Rembrandt chatted about the guys before. "They did'nt even have colours!"  
said Snow. "I know man, they were some wannabe gangsters and shit" said Rembrandt. The two told the others about it when they got back to Hangout.  
Swan and Cleon were organising the Assembly with things to say planning the next move. The others chilled outside fighting bums in The Pen.  
New bloods were shaping up and fightin with bums too! Rembrandt was trying to teach Vermin how to tag well, it was all lively...then it was time for the Assembly.

The Warriors moved up the steps and into the Hangout, it was an old abandoned small warehouse where the carny stuff was stored. More came in and stood around.  
there were many Warriors now, the gang grew rapidly over the past year. It was time to start, a bunch of Warriors stood looking to Swan and was proffesional.  
"Warriors...I'm back as Warcheif now" said cleon defiantly. "I came back for a reason, a reason so important to me and too The Warriors!".  
"It's too quiet for us in Coney...". "We want more, much more... I'm talking dominating outside of Coney". "Expanding The Warriors, expanding us".  
"We carry on with the Coney Rackets and then we move to somewhere close by such as Hoboken? or run shit in Queens, it's far out but worth it".  
"We make moves with gangs tommorow I plan meetings and trades or if they refuse we kill". "So ready up Warriors because we're Moving Through!". To Be Continued...

Thanks for reading part 1 I hope you enjoyed The First in the series of...

The Warriors: Kings Of Coney

By Nathan Hill

Next in The Warriors:Kings Of Coney...

Moving Through Part 2: Those new kids The Madison Boys hear The Warriors plans and tell some certain Furies.  
Will The Warriors handle an invasion or will there plans of progress be disturbed by some angry Baseball dudes... 


End file.
